


友情相谈

by howtocutateddybear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtocutateddybear/pseuds/howtocutateddybear
Summary: 金属人与小狗
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 7





	友情相谈

罗渽民把手机镜头对准李帝努，“很久没有这样两个人坐下来聊天了吧，帝努？”李帝努回答，“是的，但这样和渽民面对面坐下来，就很容易放松下来，让我突然想对你讲心里话。”渽民：“这次对谈是因为饭们想要了解我们的一个tmi：平时都是怎么排解工作的压力。帝努是怎样呢？”说是敞开心扉，李帝努就很坦诚地回答了，“我的话只要做爱就好了，和成员们，哥哥，弟弟，朋友，只要做爱就会忘记烦恼。”

“最近一次是和谁呢？”“就在刚刚，这个vlive之前，去找了东赫。让他射进来了。”李帝努拉着罗渽民进入镜头，“回寝室之后渽民一直说我身上很臭，不愿意和我一起直播来着。其实是因为时间不够，只做了一次，总觉得身体没有被填满，最后让东赫把尿也灌进来了。”罗渽民皱着眉，对着镜头撅起嘴巴，“大家，真的很过分吧，就是这样缓解压力的。不是你们想象的在健身房散发荷尔蒙那种场面哦。”李帝努还是在一旁傻笑，他的笑容里有一种不知廉耻的纯真，这种神情呈现在他欧化的五官上，便有一种梦露式的性吸引力。他具备受男人偏爱的一切特质，低智力的相貌，放荡，美丽，并且的确利用这种天赋让自己生活得很轻松。

“啊，评论说想看东赫留在我里面的东西。”李帝努倒回沙发靠背，抬起屁股脱下运动裤，把光裸的下体呈现在镜头前。此时罗渽民感到自己有点像av里担任画外音的摄像师，他开始回忆那种仿佛全世界通用的，低沉的，循循善诱的男性语调，“可以把腿张开给大家看吗？”他从手机屏幕里观赏李帝努的动作，看到他两只手臂揽住腘窝，徐徐打开自己的身体。“啊……怎么办，大家，太羞耻了。”李帝努的阴茎软垂着，很有分量的一团蛰伏在胯下，罗渽民把镜头凑近，下体的皮肤也清晰地展现在屏幕上，和身体其他部位一样，李帝努的阴部也清除了毛发，偶尔有一些青茬探出来，衬托他的阴茎更加干净粗大，李帝努一只手把阴茎拨开，另一只手从后面拽出一条吊坠式的项链，他把吊坠递到镜头前，用掌心对好焦，金属吊坠纹路的沟壑被淡黄色和白色的水迹填满，罗渽民说，“啊，啊，啊，那天造型师哥找了好久的项链在这里！”李帝努撤回手，他的笑脸重新回到镜头里，“大家，老实说做这种事情也能缓解压力不是吗？”“什么呀什么呀，”罗渽民问，“偷拿东西还塞到屁股里，让造型师哥着急，很开心吗？”

帝努：“大家，我要坦白……是志晟，在离stand by还有半个小时的时候突然一副，呃，吃了春药的样子，才，才不得不在待机室做的。”罗渽民的话让他有点难为情，说话也开始有些结巴了，但他感到羞耻的时候也遏制不住笑容，仿佛暴露自己下流淫荡的一面是件很有快感的事情。渽民问他：“他插进来了吗？”他把两根手指伸进李帝努的屁股里，对方立刻发出了高亢的叫声，与此同时收回了注视着摄像头的视线和脸上半挂着的营业微笑，罗渽民啧了一声，“说你是母狗真是太抬举你了，是脑袋只能处理一件事情的单细胞生物吗，被手指捅了两下屁眼而已嘛。”他的声音低沉，在李帝努的耳边比起调情更像催眠洗脑，他一面大声的发出“嗯……嗯……”的叫声，既像是小狗被责备后克制本能而发出的委屈的呜咽，又像在认可渽民的话，只有渽民还记得翘首以盼的饭们，依旧用他半真半假的抱歉语气说道，“大家会幻想过帝努做爱的时候的表情吗，大概是很矜持又很漂亮的，皱着眉头轻轻发出诱人的喘息声之类的，”罗渽民的手还在李帝努的身体里进出，“但是呢，让大家失望了非常抱歉，帝努就是这样的，像狗崽子一样一开心就只知道呜汪呜汪的。”

手机被扔在一边，取景框的下缘截止在罗渽民的上半身，他的侧脸被屏幕上飞速滚动的评论衬托得更加沉静，表情温柔，还有一丝颇具排他性的嫌恶，如果忽略李帝努放荡到聒噪的淫叫声，就仿佛真的在安抚家养小狗一般的熟稔和亲昵，但只有李帝努闻得到渽民身上的味道，好像舔上冬天的金属，边缘清晰的，腥锈的味道，他收缩了一下肛口来感受这种冰冷的触觉，罗渽民不习惯把指甲剪秃，甲床在粉色的肉上缘还有一毫米左右的留白，那一点坚硬隔着穴肉戳刺他的前列腺，带来的痛爽仿佛万蚁噬心，李帝努在这种事情上不习惯片刻的忍耐，快感的电流顺着脊椎急升到后脑的瞬间，他的眼眶就湿了，扭着腰夹着屁眼去吃罗渽民还没塞进去的第二个指节，求他把鸡巴操进来。

“感到轻松吗，帝努，快乐吗，和我这样在一起？”罗渽民把刚抽出来的手指往李帝努的T恤上随手一抹，那上面沾了太多奇怪的体液，李东赫的精液和尿，李帝努自己分泌的肠液，可能还有别的什么润滑剂残留，他终于腾出勉强干净的手拿起手机，和以往无数次一样，继续拍摄着帝努的姿态，好像这和他工作的时候，在宿舍厨房煮拉面的时候，在江边的坡道上骑车的时候没什么差别。操了没一会李帝努就要射了，他含混地呻吟乞求，罗渽民没有为难他，非常爽快地为他手淫，还考虑到频繁的性爱让他阈值过高，为了延长快感用掌心虚拢着龟头轻轻为他按摩，李帝努在罗渽民温柔的动作下逐渐从刚才激烈的前列腺快感里清醒过来，他抬起头去看渽民，他的下巴很尖，有轻微的反颌，鼻梁高而直，但鼻头圆钝，他们第一次接吻时因此脸上每一处骨骼和肌肉都在打架，在射精的边缘，帝努好像走到小死的悬崖前，开始回忆这是他们第几次肉贴着肉，骨头磨着骨头地镶嵌在一起，渽民的阴茎插在他的屁股里，他的阴茎包裹在渽民手中，渽民对他说，“帝努，其实和你在一起的每一秒我都感到没有压力，谢谢你抚慰我，也谢谢你让我抚慰”，帝努有点搞不懂他为什么在这种真假难辨的时刻对他说这些，但还是一边射精一边哭了出来，高潮的时候他绷直身体，紧缩着肛口，从渽民身体深处泛出的那种冰冷的触感，混合他自己失禁的前列腺液和尿液的味道，从他身体里扩散出来，飘散在房间的冷光下面。他隔着眼睛里没干的水雾去看渽民，他大概是把摄像头切回了前置，正在对着屏幕另一端的饭们说再见。

“大家，今天的直播真的讲了很多有意思的tmi吧，还满意吗，我和帝努，感觉可以就这样不怎么说话地一起度过很多时间呢，饭的大家也要继续爱着我们哦，那么，下次见！”


End file.
